


Hoods Up & Swords Out

by Feeling_the_Aster



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Son of Batman (2014), Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Death Gun, Gen, Gun Gale Online, Laughing Coffin - Freeform, Mentions of Bruce & Alfred, Mentions of Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25541266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feeling_the_Aster/pseuds/Feeling_the_Aster
Summary: Damian was bored, craving a fight. Kanamoto just happened to pick the wrong city and the wrong night.
Kudos: 7





	Hoods Up & Swords Out

**Author's Note:**

> This was the fourth of my seven entries for a contest on Wattpad called Fanfic Bootcamp from Summer 2018. This was my absolute favorite of all my entries.
> 
> *RANKED IN THE TOP 11 OUT OF 93 ENTRIES*
> 
> Rank: Captain
> 
> Time Frame: 5 July 2018 - 14 July 2018
> 
> Prompt: Write us a dialogue between good vs. evil, a good old battle of wits. Here's the catch, it must be a crossover. So any 'good/heroic' character from any fandom versus and 'bad/villainy' character from any fandom. To clarify, you do a crossover between two different fandoms. But challenge yourself, think harder. Just saying... it'd be pretty sick to have Darth Vader talking to Captain America. Let the gears of your imagination spin with this one!
> 
> Word Limit: 1000 (min) - 1200 (max)
> 
> Word Count: 1114 (According to Wattpad's word count)
> 
> Fandoms: Batman (Son of Batman movies as the basis) & Sword Art Online
> 
> Originally Published: 11 July 2018

For the first time ever, Damian was on his own. His father finally allowed him to go on patrol by himself. Although, Bruce didn't really have much of a choice. Alfred refused to let him leave the manor all banged up and sore from the fight he got into the night before with some criminals who just didn't know when to give up. They put up a good fight albeit being up against Batman.

Standing on the rooftop of one of the taller buildings in Gotham, Damian narrowed his eyes and scanned the streets below with his digital binoculars. The yellow and black cape he wore fluttered behind him and the attached hood was up to block his neck from the light breeze. For late spring, it was surprisingly cool and quiet. Too quiet if you asked him.

Nothing appeared to be out of the ordinary. Except for the lack of criminals. He was thoroughly irritated. His first night going solo on patrol and nothing was happening! Any other time, laws were being broken left and right! Tonight was like a fisherman's bad day. The fish just weren't taking the bait at all.

Huffing, he tore the binoculars away from his face and begrudgingly put them back in the holster on his utility belt. Damian rested his hands on the edge of the building and glared at the city around him. This was a city _known_ for crime, gosh darn it, and he wanted to take out some bad guys!

A moment later, his ears picked up on faint footsteps in one of the alleyways nearby. Whoever was down there was wearing heavy boots. He flew over to the other side of the roof, remaining light on his feet and down low so he wouldn't be detected. Taking a glance over the edge, Damian's eyes settled on a figure clad in a black cloak leaning against the brick wall of the next building over.

" _Finally_ , a suspicious figure," he grumbled before sarcastically adding, "It only took two hours."

The person's head turned side to side, trying to make sure that the coast was clear. Unluckily for him, he didn't think to look up. Did he not know about the heroes that prowled around the city at night?

* * *

Kanamoto Atsushi couldn't stop. When the Shinkawa brothers asked for his help, he didn't hesitate. It was an addiction, a craving that wouldn't go away. That's why he left Japan when the brothers were arrested and continued the Death Gun activities without them.

He survived the death game known as Sword Art Online where he was known as Johnny Black, a member of the infamous orange guild that many called a red guild. They called it Laughing Coffin. The guild earned its name simply from the fact that the members got a rush from killing other players even though they knew those players would die in real life. This is where the addiction stemmed from.

When he escaped to the United States, Kanamoto found himself in Gotham City and he recruited someone to fill the Shinkawas' roles. Tonight would mark the second Death Gun murder in this city as long as everything went according to plan. His accomplice should be getting ready to attack the target in Gun Gale Online.

Looking up and down the alley, he checked to make sure the coast was clear before entering the apartment building. He picked the lock to the apartment he was searching for and walked inside. Finding the player laying down in the bedroom, he waited for the numbers to change on the digital clock sitting on the nightstand. In his hand, he held the drug-filled syringe that would stop the player's heart.

* * *

Damian followed close enough that he wouldn't be spotted and watched every move this guy made. Whoever he was, he was about to get a visit from Robin. The last straw for him to come out of hiding was when the syringe came into view.

Unsheathing his sword, Robin slashed the object out of the perpetrator's hand and it landed on the other side of the room. Seeing the sword Robin pointed at him, he grinned underneath his mask and grabbed a sword that sat in the room. The last time he held a sword was when he was stuck in Sword Art Online.

"You'll regret getting in the way of Death Gun," he told the masked vigilante as their swords made contact.

Upon hearing the name, Damian remembered hearing about what happened in Japan. Gun Gale Online was run by an American company, so it had been a big deal in the states too. Just last week there had been a murder like the ones in Japan. He had a hunch it was the Sword Art Online survivor, Kanamoto Atsushi, that got away before the authorities could catch him.

"Not before I kick your butt," Robin sneered.

Kanamoto made a jab towards Robin who blocked the attack. "Your sword skills are impressive but not as good as mine."

"Unlikely. I've trained for many years. I highly doubt the skills you acquired during a game will be sufficient against me, Atsushi," the vigilante threw back. Damian wanted him to know that he knew his identity. Hopefully, it would throw him off enough to slip up.

The mask he donned hid any facial expressions from Robin, but his face contorted into a look of shock anyway. At the same time, his heart rate increased dramatically. None of it affected his cocky attitude though.

Their swords clanged against each other. Damian used enough force that he got right in Death Gun's face. "When I'm done with you, you'll be locked away in Arkham Asylum with the rest of Gotham's psychotic criminals."

"We'll see about that," the other replied as he forced Robin to leap backward.

"Aargh!" Damian cried out, rushing forward. In the end, he had only grazed the guy's arm. His father's no-kill rule prevented him from doing the damage that he really wanted to cause. One last move and Damian had knocked the sword out of his hand. Its blade got stuck in the floorboards while Robin had the edge of his against Kanamoto's throat.

"No! You can't beat me!" the murderer yelled as he was handcuffed and his feet were tied with a rope that Robin kept in his utility belt.

"I just did."

* * *

The next night, Robin visited Kanamoto Atsushi in Arkham Asylum with Batman by his side.

"See, I told you you'd be locked in here." Turning away, Robin peered at him from his peripheral vision and smirked. "By the way, thanks for entertaining me on my first solo patrol."


End file.
